


My Love

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Young Twins, established Mirandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 12:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10277912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: It's Back To School Night, and kindergartners Caroline and Cassidy Priestly are excited to show their school to their mothers, Miranda and Andrea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarahstreep7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahstreep7/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this little piece of fluff!  
> The usual disclaimer (that I sometimes forget): I don't own the characters and I make no profit from my work.  
> Unbetaed as usual.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

"Girls, slow down. There's lots of time to show us everything," Miranda gently admonished as Cassidy and Caroline ran ahead after getting out of the car.

"Cassidy, Caroline, come stay with us, sweethearts. We can't squeeze around the other people like you two can. We want to make sure you don't get lost," Andrea added.

The twins stopped and bounded back. "Sorry Mummy. Sorry Mama."

Miranda smiled and reached out her hand that wasn't tangled with Andrea's. "How about we all hold hands, that way we don't get separated. Who wants to hold my hand first, and who wants to hold Mama's hand first?"

Andrea laughed and held out her free hand, "We can switch in ten minutes, does that sound fair?"

They looked at each other briefly before snatching up the hand of their choice. "Ok!"

"Wonderful. Now, where should we start?" Andrea asked.

"In the classroom!" The girls shouted.

"Ok, lead the way, but don't let go." Miranda said as she and Andrea got dragged through the crowds of back to school night.

//DWP//

"Look look!" Cassidy immediately began to pull their little family in the direction of one of the walls of the classroom.

"Oh my, what's this?" Miranda asked as Cassidy pointed to a drawing taped on the wall.

"It's us, Mummy!" Caroline giggled, pointing at the stick figures. "We drew it! There's you, and Mama, and me, and Cassy, and Patty!"

Andrea smiled and released Miranda's hand to point to the messy round figure that must be their dog, Patricia. "Is this you?" She asked them with a silly grin.

Their daughters burst into giggles. "No! Mama, that's Patty!"

"Oh, silly me!" Andrea laughed reaching out to tickle at Cassidy's belly.

"Do we need to get your eyes checked, Darling?" Miranda asked, a teasing smile ready when Andrea looked at her.

"Good evening Cassidy, Caroline." A kind voice interrupted.

The four of them turned as Cassidy and Caroline shouted, "Miss Hannigan!"

Miranda took careful stock of the woman before her. Her clothes were neat, and professionally stylish for a teacher, and her hair was in a high ponytail with a few stray wisps. Strict and professional, with just a touch of child friendly. Her eyes were bright and attentive as she smiled down at the twins. "Good evening," Miranda said.

The teacher looked up and the smile didn't cease. "Good evening."

"Miss Hannigan! This is our Mummy! And this is our Mama!"

Miranda felt herself relax a little when that smile remained. It was one thing to hear from Andrea that the teacher was friendly about same-sex couples, it was another to see it in person. "Oh? Why don't you introduce us? I've met your Mama once before, but I haven't been able to meet your Mummy yet."

"Mummy works lots and lots, that's why." Cassidy leaned in close to Miranda's leg.

"She has lots of people that she's in charge of, and they need her to make sure that they know what to do," Caroline parroted what Miranda and Andrea had told them several times before, "If they don't know what to do then things go wrong."

"That sounds like a very important job. What's your Mummy's name, girls? I don't think she wants me to call her Mummy like you do." Miss Hannigan reached out and gave Caroline a little bop on the nose.

"My love," Cassidy answered.

Miss Hannigan's expression became confused as she looked to Miranda and Andrea. "Oh is it?"

The girls nodded. "Uh-huh."

"That's what Mama calls her. Just like Natalie's mommy calls her daddy, Dave," Caroline stated plainly.

"When Mummy comes home, Mama says 'my love, you're home' and when Mummy leaves, Mama says 'I'll see you soon, my love.' So that's Mummy's name, cause that's what Mama calls her," Cassidy continued with their logic.

Miranda couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as Andrea jumped in, "Well, my love, it seems you've had a name change."

Miss Hannigan chuckled and reached a hand out to shake with Miranda. "It's nice to meet you."

Miranda shook her hand. "Miranda. My love is a name reserved for Andrea's use only."

"I won't take it personally."

Andrea laughed loudly. "Oh goodness. Cassidy, Caroline, I love you two so much." She reached down and pulled them both up into her arms, squeezing them tightly and smothering kisses across their giggling cheeks. "You are the best little daughters your Mummy or I could ever ask for."

Miranda smiled as she listened to their daughters' giggles, once again shown just how wonderful her relationship with Andrea was. She hadn't ever truly noticed how often Andrea called her 'my love' but it warmed her heart that it was so often that Cassidy and Caroline thought it was her name. She was certain that had she remained married to the girls' father, or married Stephen instead, that it would not have been the case.

"You have a beautiful family." Miss Hannigan's voice pulled Miranda from her thoughts.

"I believe I certainly do."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
